A device firmware is a set of instructions embedded in the device that facilitate controlling, monitoring, and so forth, the device and/or or components of the device. In various examples, the device firmware may be held in a non-volatile memory and may rarely, if ever, be changed during the life cycle of the device (depending on the type of device). In a printer, firmware may control, for example, how the printer performs functions relating to printing, scanning, copying, dialing fax numbers, emailing, performing device maintenance, connecting to other devices, communicating information to and receiving information from users, and so forth. Printer firmware may also control how the printer interacts with print containers inserted into the printer.